


Little Companion

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Fluff, Kitten, Mobsters, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Short One Shot, new pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse brings home a stray kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Companion

 

She hoped Megatron would allow her to keep him.

 

The poor little thing had been wandering around the alleyway by their apartment for nearly two days.  Eclipse had seen him first on the way back from dinner, but Megatron had told her to leave it be.  Its mother was probably nearby.

 

Except it was still there, only more dirty and hungrier than before.

 

She couldn't leave it there, so after moving all her groceries into one hand, she snuggled the little guy into her arm and brought him up to their apartment.

 

Eclipse didn't have pet when she was younger.  And when she was forced to work at Razorcut's sex club, he didn't bother giving her a companion.  She only needed to worry about herself and making the clients happy.

 

There had been a little tabby.  A small kitten she had found one day when Razorcut had allowed her to go out shopping for herself (with an escort).

 

She had only managed to find her for two days before she disappeared.  Soundwave told her to not question Razorcut about it, clearly knowing more than she let on.

 

So when Megatron came home later that night, she had the little guy with her, still hungry and meowing, to explain to her lover what she wanted.

 

"Megatron..." She started off slowly, looking away as Megatron stared her and the little starving kitten down, "I-I know you said leave the kitten be, b-but its been hungry and tired and alone for two days and I know I could call animal control, but they would only bring him to a shelter and those are so full that they might put him down and I-I just wanted to try and help, b-but I don't know why he won't eat and I don't-"

 

"Eclipse."

 

Her eyes met his as lifted a finger, telling her to wait, as he headed to the kitchen to put down his bag and a bag from the nearby grocery store.

 

Eclipse suddenly felt very nervous as she heard the water get turned on.  Was Megatron upset?  Did he not want her to bring in an animal?  She knew pets could be messy, but at least she would have someone to play with and it would make the place seem livelier.  And it was already cleaned often, so surely the cleaners wouldn't mind-

 

She heard her husband come back out of the kitchen, only to stare in confusion at the bottle in his hand.  "W-What is-?"

 

"Security called Shockwave to let him know you brought in the kitten.  They were going to call animal services tomorrow, but since you chose to take the little one in yourself, Shockwave recommended I get proper food for it to eat."

 

"Eat?"

 

"Kittens cannot digest cow's milk; they are lactose intolerant.  That's why it's upset." He said as he gently fed the hungry little kitten.  "Since there's no mess all over the floor, I'm guessing you didn't feed it any more after it rejected it?"

 

"Y-Yes, he kept turning away."

 

"You need to buy replacement milk.  Luckily for you, it was something the grocery store nearby had in stock.  We'll need to order a better stock from a pet store if you wish to keep it."

 

"Y-You'll let me keep him?"

 

Megatron looked at her as his hand kept the bottle in place.

 

"If you'll care for it and raise it, I have no problem with... him living with you."

 

Eclipse would have thrown herself at him if she didn't have the little guy in her arms still.  But she settled for kissing Megatron as they moved to finish feeding the little kitten in the kitchen.

 

They would have a lot to look forward to over the next few days. 

 

END


End file.
